The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for wirelessly connecting a device to a network.
Networks can wirelessly communicate information within overlapping areas (e.g., within a building, such as a school), so that various devices (e.g., handheld computing devices) within the overlapping areas may simultaneously communicate information through the networks. In one example, the networks are respectively associated with different regions of the overlapping areas (e.g., with different regions of a school, such as different floors or classrooms of the school), so that devices located within a particular region may be: (a) accepted for wireless connection to the particular region's associated network (e.g., in response to approval by a human operator of such network); and (b) rejected for wireless connection to another region's associated network. In that example, if a device is located within the particular region, then such device wirelessly connects to the particular region's associated network instead of another region's associated network.
If a number of such devices increases within the particular region, then such wireless connection (for all such devices aggregately) becomes more time-consuming. For example, if various students (e.g., 30 students) in a particular classroom have respective devices for wireless connection to the classroom's associated network, then each device: (a) distinguishes the classroom's associated network from other classrooms' associated networks that operate within the overlapping areas; and (b) attempts wireless connection to the classroom's associated network. If such wireless connection (for all such devices aggregately) becomes more time-consuming, then it likewise becomes more disruptive of the classroom's normal activity, especially if the classroom's normal activity has a fixed duration (e.g., 60-minute class period) that is partly consumed by establishing such wireless connection (for all such devices aggregately).